Kucing
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun] "Shihyun, aku adopsi kucing lagi, ya." Ucap Yongguk pada Shihyun yang langsung menoleh kaget dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kak? Sehat? Nggak sakit kan?" [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Kimbros]


Title: Kucing

(Tinkxx)

– Yongguk x Shihyun –

an: unch shihyun yongguk aesthetic sekali;;

– **Kucing –**

–

Yongguk terdiam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali–entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Shihyun disampingnya juga diam sambil sesekali menahan tawa melihat Yongguk yang tanpa ekspresi. Ia tahu kalau Yongguk pasti terpikir sesuatu dan ia masih berpikir harus dikatakan padanya atau tidak. Satu setengah tahun bersama Yongguk membuatnya hafal hampir semua sifat Yongguk dan karena Yongguk susah mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, jadilah Shihyun yang harus peka lebih dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yongguk menaikkan kakinya ke sofa. Ia melihat Shihyun dengan penasaran dan mendesis pelan. Ia menelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum mengelus poni Shihyun, berharap Shihyun akan segera melihatnya. Tapi, Shihyun bahkan tidak menggerakkan kepalanya, ia cuma diam dengan ponsel ditangannya. Yongguk berdecak sebal dan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang saja. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya ini pasti membuat Shihyun langsung melihatnya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Shihyun, menepuk pahanya beberapa kali dan berkata, "Shihyun, aku adopsi kucing lagi, ya."

Shihyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia berhenti mengetik. Wajahnya menoleh kaget. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Matanya menatap Yongguk tidak percaya. "Kak? Sehat? Nggak sakit, kan?"

"Sehat kok, yang." Yongguk berkata, mengendikkan bahunya sambil lalu. Wajah super santainya itu semakin terlihat songong dimata Shihyun, tapi entah kenapa Shihyun tetap menyukainya. Shihyun berdeham pelan sebelum ikut duduk bersila di sofa. Bahkan ia belum sadar kalau ponselnya sudah ada di kolong sofa. Karena ya ini masalah serius, Yongguk yang minta adopsi kucing lagi itu lebih serius dari ponselnya saat ini.

"Kakak serius mau adopsi kucing lagi?" Tanya Shihyun pelan pada Yongguk yang kembali melihatnya.

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kan aku udah sama kamu, jadi aku tanya dulu ke kamu boleh apa nggak."

"Kalau aku bilang nggak?"

"Berarti kamu nggak sayang Lucy. Kasian tau, yang, Lucy nggak punya temen cewek." Ucap Yongguk dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia memajukan badannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Shihyun, mencium beberapa tempat disana yang membuat Shihyun harus menahan tawa gelinya. Tangannya pindah ke pinggang dan mencoba menarik Shihyun ke pangkuannya, tapi Shihyun menahan tangannya dan memelototinya. Yongguk memanyunkan bibirnya dan berakhir tidur di paha Shihyun sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Pelan-pelan ia bergumam dan menepuk-nepuk lutut Shihyun.

Sedangkan Shihyun masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Yongguk. Maksudnya kan mereka baru saja mengadopsi Lucy dua bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang Yongguk minta kucing lagi. Ia pikir rumah ini tempat penampungan kucing? Kalau saja Yongguk tahu bagaimana lelahnya ia mengurus dua kucing yang tidak pernah bisa diam barang semenit saja.

"Kakak nggak mikir aku ngerawat Tolbi sama Lucy pakai apa? Pakai tenaga, Kak, tenaga." Kata Shihyun menghela napas. Tangannya mengelus surai Yongguk yang ada di pahanya.

"Iya aku tahu kok. Tapi aku pengin punya bayi kucing lagi." Lirih Yongguk yang kali ini sudah bergerak menghadap perutnya. Dengan polosnya ia memeluk perut Shihyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Shihyun tersentak kaget, tangannya mencoba menghalangi kepala Yongguk yang semakin masuk ke kaosnya.

"Kak? Please,"

"Ini tempat favoritku."

"Nggak usah aneh-aneh. Nggak perlu masuk kaos juga lagian."

"Bentaran doang, kok."

Shihyun memutar bola matanya. Rasanya ia mau memukul kepala Yongguk kalau saja tidak ingat umurnya yang lebih muda dari Yongguk. Alhasil ia hanya diam dan terkikik geli ketika tangan Yongguk menggelitiki pinggangnya dan beberapa helai rambut yang masuk ke kaosnya. Yongguk diam-diam tersenyum dan memohon lagi pada Shihyun. "Boleh ya, Hyun?"

Shihyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium surai hitam Yongguk berulang kali. Ia berkata, "Kakak nggak kasihan lihat aku lari-lari ngejar Tolbi sama Lucy?"

Kemudian Yongguk kembali bangun. Ia mencebik kesal karena Shihyun masih saja tidak mau mengizinkannya. Padahal juga cuma kucing bukan singa, kenapa Shihyun susah sekali bilang iya. Hhh.

"Yaudah biarin aja mereka lari-lari. Lagian kamu juga ngapain kucing dikejar."

Shihyun yang awalnya menunduk membenarkan kaosnya langsung mendongak dan memdengus kesal. Senyum yang tadi ada disana hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar Yongguk mengatakannya. Tapi, ia mencoba sabar dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau hilang, Kakak mau nyalahin aku?"

Dengan santai Yongguk menyandarkan badannya ke sofa. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napas lega, kemudian bergumam sebentar sebelum membalas pertanyaan Shihyun, "Ya ntar juga balik sendiri mereka. Kan bapak ibunya dirumah."

"Kakak nggak sayang sama aku ya?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Shihyun. Ia tidak masalah kalau cuma dua kucing yang harus dirawat. Tapi kalau Yongguk sampai adopsi kucing lagi bisa-bisa ia mengurus empat kucing, dong. Shihyun menganggap Yongguk itu kucing karena ia sama merepotkannya dengan Tolbi dan Lucy. Tapi anehnya Shihyun tetap bersama Yongguk, semerepotkan apapun Yongguk dan ia juga masih sayang pada Tolbi dan Lucy. Sesayang itu sampai ia rela menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu mereka.

Yongguk tersentak mendengar teriakan Shihyun, ia buru-buru bangun, matanya yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. "Lah kok ngegas sih, Hyun?"

"Kakak sih!" Ucap Shihyun dengan gusar.

"Aku kan cuma bilang pengin kucing."

"Udah ada Tolbi sama Lucy! Kalau aja Kakak tau, Kakak itu udah kayak kucing yang aku urus! Jadi aku itu ngurus 3 kucing, Kak!" Shihyun berkata tanpa menarik napas. Ia terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Yongguk masih menatapnya dengan mata yang mengerjap berulang kali. Selanjutnya ia menarik Shihyun agar bisa dipeluk, menempatkan Shihyun di pahanya. Yongguk memeluknya erat, menepuk punggungnya menenangkan. "Maaf deh, iya aku emang nggak tau..." Ucap Yongguk. "Tapi bisa kali, Hyun, dipertimbangin lagi... Aku dari dulu pengin punya kucing 3 yang warnanya beda semua. Kan lucu gitu."

Shihyun balas memeluknya erat. Ia diam saja ketika diangkat dan dipangku, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yongguk. Ia menghela napas mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Kalau memang Yongguk menginginkannya, dirinya bisa apa selain menurutinya. Ia juga tidak mau berhari-hari dihantui rasa bersalah hanya karena masalah ini. Sepertinya Shihyun memang harus makan banyak supaya bisa mengurus kucing-kucing Yongguk–dan dirinya.

Ia menghela napas, melepas pelukan Yongguk dan memegang wajah Yongguk dengan kedua tangannya. Shihyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Yongguk sebentar dan tersenyum. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Gimana?"

Shihyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi janji dulu ke aku, abis ini kalau nggak ada apa-apa nggak usah adopsi kucing lagi."

Yongguk tersenyum senang, ia mengecup wajah Shihyun berulang kali dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia tersenyum dan sekali lagi Shihyun bisa melihat senyum lebar Yongguk yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan.

"Iya, Hyun, Iya! Aku janji kok!"

 **TBC/END**

Saya lihat yongguk itu kok kayak liat anak kecil yang gampang ilang ya. Hehehe Mama papaku:'3

Saya gatau ini oneshot atau apa, saya biarin aja kayak gini siapa tau saya mau lanjutin lagi hehe.

Jangan lupa streaming MV nya yaaaaaaa, 1M 3 hari, satu kali tonton gapapa karena itu udah berharga, makasih:')

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
